Biometric authentication uses physiological and behavioral characteristics for identification and access control. For example, a human fingerprint, voice, face, or the like may serve as an access key to a computer system or a secured area. In general, biometric authentication systems include a biometric sensor to receive a biometric measurement from an entity to be authenticated and a system to compare the received biometric measurement to a stored key. For example, a fingerprint sensor can receive a fingerprint and the system can authenticate the received fingerprint against a stored fingerprint. As another example, facial recognition may be applied to an image received from a camera to identify and authenticate a user.
Many systems do not have multiple biometrics sensors. Additionally, typical facial recognition techniques can only detect a single user at a time. As such, authenticating multiple users may be difficult. As will be appreciated, however, some system access protocols require multiple parties to be present before access is granted. As such, ensuring all necessary parties are present and authenticated is complicated, unreliable, and potentially unsecure. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein are needed.